1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which an analog circuit block and a digital circuit block are formed in combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent increases in integration of semiconductor devices, semiconductor packages are being developed that include an analog circuit block and a digital circuit block. These semiconductor packages include a plurality of circuit blocks formed on one substrate, including a plurality of analog circuit blocks and digital circuit blocks are formed in combination. For example, analog circuits may include op-amps, sensors, power supplies, or power-management circuits, and digital circuits may include memory, logic circuits, and multiplexers.
Accordingly, analog signals and digital signals may exist together in a semiconductor package, and high frequency components generated by the digital signals are transmitted to a power source and a ground of the analog circuit blocks. The high frequency components, however, generate significant noise in the analog circuit blocks.